murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Murder (Season 2)
Murder: The TV Series (Season 2) or Murder (Season 2) premiered on the fictional RP Network on March 13, 2019. It continues the story of season 1, picking up a week after the finale. The killer soon returns and cuts the survivors period of mourning short. Synopsis A killer has taken hold of Springsgrove, bringing forth secrets and terrible memories. After the massacre at Jessica's party, can the survivors go back to normal life and will the killer strike again? Cast Main Cast * Abraelon as Braedon Mitchell * Damian Marx as Wyatt Mitchell * Melanie Putzo as Jessica Hilton * Toby Amat as Malik Drake * Annie Juran as Lily Ross * Uber Wingtips as Marie Summers * Energeon as Andre Gosingh * Matt Juran as Michael Allen * Geri Larnia as Rose Summers * Halzey as Phoebe Noble * Liam Keefer as Cole Wu * Kayla Burt as Brooke Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Posey Willis as Tana Monet * Eva Forte as Louise Haim * Casey Tuqiri as Katie Weller * Jynkx as Hallie Martinez * Amber Putzo as Heather McDonald * De'Monika Wan as Clarissa DeAngelo * Jordan Garcia as Harry James * Xordon as Evan Clinton * Janine O'Hara as Sarah Hilton * Kyrosnag as Ricky Bright * Zvory as Tricia Potter * Sam as Ashley Thompson * Tartsqueeker as Jack Ackerman * Lissa Elton as Billie Monroe * Peyton Lavallee as Theo Smith * Squeakersthe2nd as Boyd Evans * Zach McKay as Campbell Rogers * DickBiggie as Noah Rivers * Quinn Anton as Paula Otsuka * RP Tool as Carter Jones Guest Cast Episodes Season 2 Main # Survivors - March 13, 2019 # ABC - March 17, 2019 # Promise - May 23, 2019 # Karma - May 28th/29th, 2019 # Unmasked - July 8, 2019 # Raindrops - July 12/17th, 2019 # Endgame - July 26-29th, 2019 Specials Body Count # Theo Smith - Arm slashed, stabbed in the heart, knife pulled down through chest/abdomen. # Evan Clinton - Stabbed in the neck, bled out. # Clarissa DeAngelo - Slashed across the back; drowned in a toilet. # Carter Jones - Nose broken; stabbed several times across back, arm, and neck. # Louise Haim - Shot by Andre Gosingh after being revealed as one of the Killer's. # Harry James - Slashed across the chest and stabbed in the back; stabbed in the chest twice. # Boyd Evans - Abdomen slashed open; intestines pulled out. # Marie Summers - Face smashed on metal bars; head smashed into broken glass. # Katie Weller - Hit over the head w/ nightstick; temple smashed after falling onto a desk. # Phoebe Noble - Stabbed repeatedly across the back. # Billie Monroe - Stabbed in the back; throat slit. # Ricky Bright - Stabbed in the side; stabbed in the top of the head. # Jack Ackerman - Stabbed in the stomach and chest. # Campbell Rogers - Shot in the head. # Andre Gosingh - Stabbed in the neck and shot in the head by Braedon Mitchell after being revealed as the second Killer. Category:Murder: The TV Series Category:Season 2 Category:Murder series Category:Roleplay